Cook Yourself A TimeLord
by TheGallifreyGal
Summary: Clara discovers she is pregnant with the Doctor's baby but with his history of loss and sorrow she questions if this new family she is starting is actually going to work. Can the Doctor bring himself to join Clara?


_Cook Yourself A TimeLord – Chapter 1_

Pushing away her covers, Clara awoke looking up at the metallic ceiling of her room in the Tardis. She had heard various clanging noises and yells from the Doctor before she left her room. Standing from her bed, wrapping herself in her dressing gown and sliding her small delicate feet into her soft, warm slippers she exited her room, following the weaving corridors into the Tardis console room. There she found the Doctor, tampering with wires and flashing lights within the panel facing the door. Making her way round the console slowly towards him, her arms crossed and tilting her head with confusion, she says, "Um. Doctor."

Making him jump, the Doctor hitting his head on the panel above lets out a shout, "Ouch! Blimey Clara!" Turning to her, holding his head in pain with an angry expression on his face. Looking at him with a sorry face she then replies, "Sorry." Turning away from him, spreading her arms on the Tardis railings, her head looking down.

The Doctor now realising he had hurt her, gets up from the floor quickly, now talking in a hush, soft voice now says, "Hey." Walking towards her slowly, gently grabbing her arm. "What's wrong?" Now turning her to face him, he notices her face streaming with tears, brushing them away with his delicate fingertips, he says, "Hey. Clara. What is it?" Quickly wiping her tears away with the back of her wrist, Clara strides away to distance from him further, and responds, "Nothing!- Nothing. I'm fine."

A moment of silence falls in the Tardis. Then the Doctor finally breaks that silence, for he had had one of his stupidly human theories. Walking towards Clara again now, no words making their way across his lips, placing a hand on Clara's stomach. Time Lord babies were different. The rate of growth was always a lot quicker than a human's. Clara still facing the opposing way but listening out to what he was to say next. The Doctor could feel the gentle heartbeat of a two-hearted baby beating inside Clara's stomach, for she was carrying his child.

Utter shock had swept him. Pulling away from Clara's stomach, taking her hand instead he violently pulls her down the Tardis stairs back through one of the many passages in the time machine. Clara struggling to keep up with the Doctor, angrily striding along shouts, "Doctor, stop you're hurting me!" Not responding, lost in his thoughts he continues.

They then reach the biolab, containing many clinically prescribed machines and scanners. Letting go of her to step behind her to slam the door he points at one of the bigger scanners central in the room. "Sit." Still not locking into eye contact with Clara. Slightly frightened by him she quickly but gently slides herself up onto the scanner's bed and lies back, hands across her front. "Doctor, please."

Busy hitting down the buttons and keys he now looks across at Clara, his teeth gritted together. Removing himself from the apparatus he now stands up, no longer angry. He knew it wasn't Clara's fault but the thought of being responsible for another life so precious and small after losing so many was a curse to him. Rolling up a chair in front of Clara and placing himself down, hands held together in his lap, "I lost them." He confessed, the burden in his eyes, Clara now looking at him in realisation. "All of them. My grand-daughter, my daughter and my friends." Now looking eye to eye with Clara, "They're all gone, Clara. Each and every one of them." The Doctor now looking down again in sorrow. Reaching for his hand, Clara places his hand on her stomach, only to say in a soft, loving voice, "You've got us now." Looking up at Clara now, he smiles. Slowly edging his way towards her in the chair, he puts his hand gently behind Clara's head, bringing his towards hers into a gentle kiss.


End file.
